That Mortician
by thebattleangel
Summary: she saw things she should have never had to witness. back then she was nothing but a small girl frozen with fear the minute her life became a horror show. O.C x Undertaker


CHAPTER ONE – THAT MORTICIAN, HORROR SHOW

A young girl smiled as her mother tucked her in for the night, reading to her the fairy tale of sleeping beauty. Her mother watched with affection as her child slowly drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep. Blowing out her candle, the elegant woman glided out the room silently after pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's hair.

Sometime during the night a violent storm had rolled in over the British country side, the howling winds whipped the sides of the mansion relentlessly as black clouds boiled above the sleepy country side. Thunder rumbled lowly as lightning cut across the sky in jagged flashes.

Kate woke up from her slumber, her small pale white hands rubbing sleep from her aquamarine eyes. She was a strange girl from birth having fair skin, bright aquamarine eyes and strange snowy hair that faded into a color that mirrored her eyes. Most suspected she wasn't a human girl and had on many occasions tried to take the young girl from her family.

She jumped slightly as a particularly bright flash of lightening illuminated the black sky, blinding her temporarily before she decided to make her way to her parent's bed chambers. The manor she had been raised in was far too quiet as she opened the heavy oak door to her own bed chamber. The marble floors felt icy beneath her small bare feet as she slowly padded towards her parents room.

Another bright flash and loud rumble of thunder had the small girl cowering covering her ears underneath an antique table with a vase of orchids on it. Carefully she peeked around her crawling out from her hiding spot, the soft padding of her feet speeding up as she near ran towards her parents chambers. That was until a blood curdling scream was heard from her mother.

Her heart stopped as she froze in fear at the pained sound. It was followed by a deep muffled voice and another aggressive one shouting at her mother, calling her unmentionable words and names. She heard her father beg and plead for the men not to touch her mother. In fear she fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably while she listened to everything. Her mother's pained screams, deep grunts, her father's constant yelling until everything went silent.

The wind had subsided, the storm blown over, as the petrified little girl sat frozen in fear on her knees on the marble floor. Those men had been looking for her. They had come to take her but instead harmed her parents. Something strange permeated the cold air, a sickeningly metallic scent that had her wanting to get sick.

Slowly scrambling to her feet she approached their bedroom door, the ornate handle so cold it almost burnt her hand as she pulled it down. It was so silent she could hear her heart beat as she pushed the door open. But she found more than what she thought she would have.

Her father's body tied to a chair his throat slit. His eyes holding such a pained expression, his mouth still open as in a silent plea for the men to spare her mother. Her mother's body tied to the bed crudely with ropes her clothing torn off her body, her eyes as lifeless and dull as her husbands, her throat also slit.

To shocked to utter a word, to shocked for a scream to tear from her, she slumped to her knees in a pool of her parents blood that soaked the expensive Persian rug beneath her, her tiny frame shuddering as she stared at the sight in horror.

In the balcony doorway stood the tall, slender figure of a man, his eyes trained on the young girl sitting in a pool of blood as sat, her gaze fixated on the bodies of her parents. The breeze toyed with strands of his silver hair as he stepped into the room, his scythe in hand.

Undertaker bent down on his haunches before the girl after reaping her parents cinematic records, a cold hand brushed through silky hair finally gaining her attention. She was exactly the same as him, born a reaper to a human couple who loved her unconditionally. Dull, glazed over eyes blinked up at him in confusion as he gave his bone chilling smirk and patted the girls hair.

"Such a little treasure you are little one, I think you'd be safer coming with me to where our kind actually belong." He stood up bundling the small girl in his coat as he reported back to the reaper library. He had a decision he had made.

William eyed the small blood covered girl in disgust as he listened carefully to what had happened to her.

"The last thing we need is her calling a demon, they attracted to beings like her drowning in misery."

"And you are certain she is one of us?" William adjusted his glasses as he stared at her.

Undertaker smirked knowingly. "Her scent is unmistakably that of a reapers, just a lot sweeter, it's what hid her so well and the fact that her eyes are so strange, she will e a fine new addition once she is of age do you not think?"

William sighed looking her over once more as she stood behind Undertaker holding onto his robes, staring at the tiles beneath her blood stained feet. "Women reapers like her are scarce men will try and have a field day with her right now, pray tell who is going to raise her until she is old enough to wield a scythe?"

Undertaker gave a small shrug pondering the idea. He looked back down at the small girl and chuckled, kneeling down to her level. "Tell me little Lady Kate, do you have anyone you would stay with?"

She blinked up at him shaking her head slowly, still to shocked to utter a single word.

Undertaker rubbed his chin in thought as he eyed her carefully. "According to her parents cinematic record they had been attacked many times, the suspects having the same intention of taking away their daughter for different purposes. So they moved to the country side and lived secluded lives running everything from the manor they owned. She was hidden from her very family even so she really has no one who would raise her."

William frowned again. "How old is she?"

Kate blinked up at the man and sighed. "I-I…. I am T-Twelve sir."

Undertaker looked down at her and smiled knowingly. "Twelve hmm, very well then little one; we shall see to it that you are placed under the care of someone I know who is very trust worthy."

Kate shook her head looking at them determined. "I d-don't want to be a burden to anyone else, I was already a burden to my parents and look where it got them, allow me to go home and be raised by my governess." She spoke in a soft, delicately broken voice as she stared up at the two reapers.


End file.
